


Pieds à terre

by frenchVerse (Verse)



Category: Taiyou no Ko Esteban | Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or | The Mysterious Cities of Gold
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/frenchVerse
Summary: Esteban veux juste rentrer chez lui.Par pitié, qu'on le laisse rentrer chez lui.





	Pieds à terre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feet on the ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936446) by [Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse). 



Il y a un vide dans les os d'Esteban. Quelque chose de mélancolique et frénétique qui le supplie de rentrer _chez lui._

Il sait, logiquement, que le monastère est sa maison. Il le _sait_. C'est là qu'il habite. C'est là qu'il a grandi. C'est là que vit le Père Rodriguez, et si rien d'autre ne l'est alors le père Rodriguez doit être le _foyer_ d'Esteban.

Mais il n'est pas Barcelonais pour autant. Il se sent un peu coupable de penser ça, comme si il commettait une trahison, mais _il ne l'est pas_. Il ne  _peut_ pas l'être, pas avec les rumeurs et murmures de  _fils du Soleil_ , pas quand ses concitoyens l'utilise et l'utilise et  _l'utilise_ à chaque fois que leur folie les ammènent à le balancer au millieu du ciel. Il n'est pas Barcelonais, pas quand il doit faire attention à chacuns de ses pas et chaques habitants qu'il croise.

Esteban veut rentrer chez lui.

Bon Dieu divin, qu'on le laisse rentrer chez lui.

 

* * *

 

 Le père Rodriguez meurt.

C'est comme si le monde s'effondrait sous ses pieds. Comme étouffer chaque étoile. Comme un coup de poing dans les tripes, encore et encore, un froid monstrueux dans sa poitrine.

Le père Rodriguez meurt.

Le foyer d'Esteban meurt.

Sauf qu'alors un étranger le coince et lui raconte une histoire. Un conte assez impressionnant; une histoire de tempêtes et de navigation, de vents violents et de sel marin et d'un homme debout sur un radeau tenant un bambin. Un conte assez impressionnant. A tel point qu'Esteban le penserais faux.

Mais ensuite l'homme lui présente une pièce d'or. Un soleil scintillant né pour se nicher dans la lune autour de son cou.

C'est la vérité. C'est la vérité. C'est la vérité.

Cet homme a connu son père.

Ce n'est rien. C'est presque rien. Esteban n'a aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemble ce supposé père, sans parler de si il est encore en vie.

C'est presque rien, mais c'est un _indice_ et Esteban n'a rien d'autre à quoi s'accrocher, alors Esteban s'embarque vers le Nouveau Monde.

 

* * *

 

Zia est une étrange fille.

Elle ne crie pas quand il délie ses liens. Elle ne pleure pas, ne jure pas, ne se lamente pas sur sa situation actuelle. Elle accepte son sort calmement, et rampe pour voir le soleil se lever à travers la fenêtre.

Zia, Esteban l'apprend assez vite, n'a ni foyer ni père, elle non plus.

La situation est assez différente, Esteban en est conscient. Néanmoins, Esteban s'ancre à elle, et s'ancre _fort_. Ils s'ancrent touts deux, parce que se sont des enfants et qu'ils ont besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi auquel s'accrocher, et que se sont des _enfants_.

 

* * *

 

Tao est très, très différent d'Esteban: plus un penseur, plus un connaisseur, plus proche de ses racines. Mais il ne l'est aussi pas tant que ça- il a un lieu qu’il nomme maison parce qu’il n’a pas de mots pour un bâtiment où l'on vit sans chaleur ni foyer.

Il cherche quelque chose, lui aussi. Une destinée, des ruines, une ville d'or et de lumière - Esteban n'a pas vraiment tout suivi. Mais c'est suffisemment proche d'un père, alors il pense qu'il comprend.

 

* * *

 

Ils trouvent un oiseau d'or et de feu.

Les contrôles lui sont étrangers, mais elles se prennent bien dans ses mains. Ici, dans les airs, il se  _sent_ bien. Il est plus éloigné du sol, certes, et cela l'effraie- mais surtout, il est plus proche du _ciel_ et pour une fois une fois une fois la démangeaison dans sa gorge s'appaise.

Au-dessus des nuages, le soleil brille.

 

* * *

 

C'est plus facile, d'oublier ses désirs, avec des gens qui l'entourent et avec un objectif à atteindre. Mais Esteban est un _pécheur_ **enfant** avide avide avide, alors contre son meilleur jugement, ses pensées ne cessent de revenir.

Esteban veut. Il veut. Il veut. Il veut une place où il appartient. Il veut un chez-lui. Il veut un chez- _lui_.

Mais sa place n’est ni Barcelone, ni l’Espagne, ni ces rues et ces églises qu’il trouve familières mais pas _sûres_. Sa place n’est pas dans le Nouveau Monde, ravagé par les siens (pas les siens, il n’est pas Espagnol; mais il pourrait aussi bien l'être, par éducation si non par le sang. Pas les siens, mais par sa culpabilité tout de même). Sa place n'est dans aucuns de ces pays lointains qui le reconnaissent comme un étranger, un enfant sans famille, Chine ou Japon ou la terre dans le désert qui le rejette, l’emprisonne. Et sa place n'est pas dans les vieilles ruines de l'empire de Mu, pas dans les cités d’or- car il- n’est pas- _Muain_.

Et ça le tue. Il veut revenir vers un lieu qui n'a jamais existé. Tout ce qu'il a, c'est ses amis. Tout ce qu'il a, ce sont ces deux enfants, et un oiseau géant d'or et de feu.

Alors Esteban voyage. Parce que ses amis voyagent, parce que son médaillon est peut-être la clé de sa paix comme des cités. Parce que ses oreilles résonnent avec _Espagnol_ et _Atlante_ et _fils du Soleil_ et tout ce qu'il veut savoir c'est _pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi._

La main de Zia repose sur son cou. La paume de Tao lui serre l'épaule.

La faim se calme, pour un moment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *arrives dans le fandom 40 ans plus tard avex un starbuck* Yo.


End file.
